El dilema de la luna azul
by AlexissEdith
Summary: [AU] [OoC]La leyenda se cumple y Rin esta a punto de enorgullecer a su clan; pero... ¿pueden los ojos de su presa hacerla cambiar de parecer?


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Fate Stay Nigth le pertenecen a Type-Moon.

2\. Historia que se desprende de mi original «Nacidos bajos lunas diferentes» y que fue compuesto para un Pre-Desafío del GE (Group's Evil, facebook).

3\. Narrado en primera personada desde el punto de vista de Rin Tohsaka.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario pueden hacermela llegar por medio de un review o de un PM.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FB, FF o la cuenta del grupo por favor hacermelo saber. Juntos Digamos NO al Plagio.

* * *

**El dilema de la luna azul:**

La luna azul en lo alto aumentó mis fuerzas y disminuyeron las de «Emiya», era más que evidente que ganaría esta batalla y terminaría con el último descendiente de esa funesta familia de «vampyrus». Por lo que aumenté la velocidad de mi carrera y le di alcance con una envestida que lo arrojó al suelo. Comencé allí a desgarrarlo con mis garras y mis dientes, sintiendo como mi sangre de licántropo se llenaba de excitación y adrenalina confiriéndole a mis movimientos presteza.

Sin embargo en el momento del golpe final elevé mi vista a sus ojos y descubrí en ellos más tristeza que terror. Caí en cuenta allí que él pensaba que su amiga le había traicionado y ahora estaba pronta a terminar con su vida. Esto me recordó nuestras charlas a la luz de la luna blanca y esa compañía que me hacía sentir extrañamente segura, lo que hizo que me detuviese y volviese a mi forma habitual; esa de «chica normal» que muestro ante la sociedad.

—Archer —llamé a la nada—; llévalo a la mansión y déjalo en mi cuarto.

—Como ordene, señorita «Tohsaka» —respondió mi fiel sirviente salió de la oscuridad y tomando el cuerpo casi sin vida de «Shirou».

Colocándome las lentillas que ocultan mi «_heterochromia iridum_» y que hacen que el color de mis ojos se empareje dando una tonalidad en verde agua, vi como mi sirviente desapareció con Shirou en brazos en dirección a la mansión-fortaleza Tohsaka. Giré sobre mis pasos y tomé el mismo camino, encontrándome a pocos metros de mi casa con «Saber» mi doncella y guardaespaldas personal.

—Rin, bienvenida a casa —Me saludó a penas me divisó.

—Ya llegué, Saber —respondí con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Juntas nos encaminamos en silencio hacia mi despacho pues mis pensamientos aún seguían alterados y necesitaba organizarlos antes de volver a ver a Shirou.

—Otra vez no pudiste finalizar tu tarea ¿verdad Rin? —preguntó Saber tomando asiento en el diván y quitándose el sobre todo de cuero que llevaba.

—¿Otra vez? —inquirí extrañada mientras tomaba asiento detrás de mi escritorio en un sillón que bien parecía un trono.

—Sí, como aquella vez cuando me dejaste con vida —contestó tranquilamente y como rememorando agregó—: En ese entonces yo era una presa fácil y me tenías a tu merced, nada más una mordida y la mortal «Arturia Pendragon» pasaría a mejor vida.

— Una mortal que era Cazadora de seres de la noche y que manejaba la legendaria espada «Caliburn» —Le recordé enseguida con expresión divertida al recordar lo difícil que se me había hecho enfrentarla.

—Sea como sea pudiste haberme acabado de una sola mordía pero te detuviste y me trajiste hasta aquí procurando que me repusiese —alegó al instante sonriendo como rara vez lo hacía y añadiendo—: Eso demuestra que tienes corazón.

—Los monstruos no tenemos corazón, Saber —repuse desviando hacia el ventanal mi mirada—: Lo único que demuestra eso es que soy débil y que no cumplo con lo que me dicta el legado familiar. Y otra vez he vuelto a caer en lo mismo.

—Déjate de comparar con tu padre, Rin —susurró cerca de mi oído, demostrándome que mi loba favorita se ha vuelto más sigilosa con los años—: Eres totalmente diferente, digamos que tienes tu propio estilo para hacer las cosas y que intuyes más que otros de tu especie —Me abrazó fuerte porque sabe que estoy al borde de la lagrimas aunque no vaya a llorar.

—Entonces —Comencé a decir controlando mis lágrimas—, vamos a ver cómo está el nuevo miembro de la familia.

—Creo que solo debes verlo tú —dijo de repente y ante mi mirada interrogativa explicó—; tengo que salir a cazar con Archer. No hemos comido desde hace tres días a causa de tu tarea, Rin.

Me levanté de mi asiento y dedicándole una mirada a Saber me di cuenta que lo que menos iban a hacer esos dos era cazar. Me reí para adentro y dejé el estudio para dirigirme a mi habitación.

* * *

Mientras mis botas marcaban el ritmo de mis pasos y llenaban el pasillo y las escaleras de sonido, pensaba cómo iba a decirle a Shirou que ya no podía volver con su familia y muchos menos decirle al mundo que estaba relativamente con vida. Aún sumida en mis pensamientos entré a la alcoba encontrándome con un Shirou despierto y furioso que se abalanzó sobre mí.

—¡Vaya!, veo que te has recuperado más rápido de lo que pensé —dije enderezándome un poco en el suelo, ya que Emiya sobre mí me impedía levantarme.

—Por supuesto que sí, Rin —replicó confiado acercando sus colmillos a mi cuello y susurrando—: La luna azul ya se ocultó y yo estoy como nuevo.

—Pues te equivocas, querido Shirou —repuse rápidamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa agregué—: La luna azul no se ocultó, lo que pasa es que tú ya no eres el mismo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó levantándose y al descubrir que ahora podía reflejarse en el espejo gruñó—: ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, ¿cómo piensas que podré vivir con esta nueva naturaleza?

—Vamos corazón, no te alteres —ironicé acercándome sigilosamente hacía él—: Piensa que ahora tienes las mejores cosas de ambos mundos.

—Me las pagaras Rin —masculló pero al instante sintió como los lazos que nos unían le urgían detener su ataque y le provocaban otra reacción.

—Seguirás teniendo toda una eternidad para eso —alegué tranquilamente tomándole el mentón; y cerca de su oído murmuré—, pero ahora debemos cubrir las otras necesidades que despierta la luna azul. ¿No lo crees, Shirou?.

¿Fin?


End file.
